About A Boy
by commander in blue
Summary: -"and after all, you're my wonder wall..."— Ten things you probably didn't know about Zach Goode. Oneshot. Zach-centric; minor Z/C. R&R.


**A/N: Okay, these are getting too much fun. Oneshots, I mean.  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

* * *

_Ten Things About Zach Goode_

I. **His favorite season is summer.**

Summers are the only time he sees his mother, even if she's harried and tired from a mission. It was a system they had: he'd go to Blackthorne in the fall, and she'd go on various trips to take down terrorists in oppressive countries. It was only then he would realize how abandoned their little house was: it was his father who would attempt to fix up the house (attempt being the key word—spy skills just don't translate to day-to-day life).

Now, Zach only has summers. Summers in Baltimore are great: hot and humid weather, empty beaches, and thunderstorms when you need them to wash away regrets. It's only him and his mom (who is most likely trying her hardest to give her sister a good reason for being gone for a year) in the little house on the hill. He only has summers to see what little of his family left. The house is cramped, and he can't talk with any of his friends from his school.

He only has summers to grow up, but no where to go.

II. **His favorite color is green.**

It was the day he and Grant had to trail two Gallagher Girls (and he thanks his lucky green clover every day for getting to trail _her_). Once Grant decides he's going to go after the more exotic looking girl, that leaves Zach with one mission and one mission only: follow the other.

He manages to tail her to an elevator, where she is trying her best to keep to herself. If it wasn't his job to tail her, he wouldn't have noticed her at all. It's only when he sees her eyes when he offers her M&Ms, does he know she's _something._

Green eyes. The same color of his good luck charm, and now his favorite color.

III. **He wouldn't go into the spy field if he had a choice.**

Yes, who wouldn't want to be James Bond for a day? The thrills of adventure, the beautiful women in every corner of the world, the sheer coolness of being the best?

But then again, who would want to know half of their family died in a legacy he's going to inherit in a few years?

IV. **He actually knows Josh's name.**

Sure, it's a painful part of life: knowing your sort-of-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

He catches her sighing occasionally when the class visits Roseville. Or, she bitterly mentions how she just can't hate Josh's—_Jimmy's_—new girlfriend, on the account of being too nice. And then, he hears those words:

"_Wow, you're so...not over Josh."_

It's even more painful when she'd risk leaving school and lying to meet Josh, and he's not entirely sure if she'd do that for _him._

V. **He wishes that he never had to go back to Blackthorne.**

For any teenage boy (let's admit it, he still is one), it is only some far fantasy to be one of the few guys at an all-girls school. It made him feel unique, and _wanted. _Those aren't feelings you exactly get at Blackthorne.

"So," Grant says, the day before Blackthorne is to go home. The rooms are spotless, and the bags are packed. "This is it. We're not ever coming back. Sucks, doesn't it? I think the Headmistress was starting to warm up to me."

"You wish!" This comes from every other boy in the room.

"Yeah," Zach muses, even though millions of questions are running through his head. Will we come back? What if something happens? Why can't we stay?

(more importantly, _what if _she _forgets me?_)

But, he doesn't say more than that. Because nobody ever says what's actually on their mind, and nobody wants to say the words on everyone's mind.

VI. **He really only has three friends.**

Grant was someone he had known for practically his whole life, which was a rare feat among spy families. He and Grant embarked on almost every adventure as they could before packing it up to Blackthorne. They had fun together, fought together, but at the end of the day, they're as close to brothers as you would ever find—and it scares him to think that they really _will _be separated soon for their real lives to begin.

If friends were food, Jonas was certainly an acquired taste. It took Zach a while to get used to his spazzy tendencies, abnormal hobbies, and just plain impressive computer skills. But, Jonas was in his good books for the fact that he was a handy person to have around in a tight squeeze. Just because Jonas was going on the research track and Zach was to be on field—that didn't change anything between them. Never have, never will.

Bex Baxter was an odd choice for one of his companions. Brassy and loud, she mocks and pesters him on a daily basis ever since they were forced together through their respective best friends. Zach and Bex argue five times a day—on a _good _day—but in the end, they thought of some of the best schemes in the school's history. Yes, they probably would kill each other if left alone—but Zach wouldn't have it any other way.

Three friends, however, he only had one love.

VII. **He had girlfriends before Cammie.**

It was practically a rite of passage to have some sort of girl experience before the age of sixteen if your best is Grant. Grant never paid attention to the unspoken "spies don't date" rule, so some of his venturous ways rubbed off on Zach. It was osmosis in it's most pathetic form: teenage love.

There was Lola Perez, the motormouth he had met through Grant (and unfortunately, his first kiss). There was Kelle Metz (who was practically mute), and the Collins twins—Amanda and Amelia (blame Grant for _that_)

But, none of these girls were even close to Cammie's level. Not even close.

VIII. **He doesn't believe in love.**

Zach can say "I Love You" in sixteen different languages (including sign language) and could recall any romantic gesture in cinema for the past fifty years.

But, he can't manage to actually say it.

Love is a lot like spying. It's risky—and nobody wants to ever get caught. It's fickle, and can change paces faster than you can blink. Lovers have more faces than spies: euphoric, anxious, embarrassing, distraught, bitter. Love is an impossible mission—which is something you can't ever avoid.

So, he keeps his heart on guard, and doesn't notice that every day he spends with _her _is just another dent in the armor.

IX. **His vagueness is genetic.**

_"I don't know", "You tell me", _"_Figure it out", _and "_Spy." _could easily be acknowledged as some of Zach's first words. They were nothing but phrases that his father would say to his mother, when he wasn't sure of how to explain the words trying to burst out. His father didn't want to divulge important facts about ex-KGB officers or his banishment in China. He didn't want to talk about anything important.

He played games. He would drop little hints on his life when he is away from his family, but nothing too important. Just an offhand "_spy" _to explain the complex things.

In other words, excuses.

Now, Zach has an IQ of a genius and can decode a CIA code in his sleep. He could solve almost any problem presented to him, except emotions and feelings. Questions were asked, nonchalant answers were given. But, these words always seemed to trickle out when he did indeed know the answer—but just not the words.

X. **He needs her in his life; whether he'll admit it or not.**

Cammie Morgan is an enigma.

She laughs exuberantly with Bex, deciphers things that he says to her with Liz, and discusses "normal" life with Macey. Whether she knows it or not, she has a lot more faces than she thinks. She is a spy, a pavement artist, and most importantly—a _girl._

So, Zach plays on those faces. He tells her little dry remarks that she pretends to be bothered by, even though she is hiding a smile. He tells her annoyingly vague statements so she can go to the trouble to know more about him. He mentions _Jimmy _oh so casually to make her be grateful about the life that was chosen for her, even if he isn't.

But, he behind those words he knows that one of these days, she'll figure out that he's just a bunch of scrambled words and letters. Words and letters paired together chaotically to create an image of sanity, even though he might be breaking at the seams. Calm, cool, and collected is the image he wants to project.

He just wonders when she'll wake up and notice that he's nothing but a game.

Until then, he flirts with Cammie without inhibitions and genuinely pursues his interest in her. Because, he wants her to know that he's willing to be any face for her—even if it's killing him to be totally blunt and honest with. But, whatever makes her happy, makes him happy.

He needs Cammie Morgan in his life, a lot more than she probably will ever need him. He needs her in his life; whether he'll admit it or not.

* * *

**So, uh, I hope that wasn't totally terrible. It was a spur of the moment thing?**

**Feel free to tell me if you hated with a review. Or liked it. Whatever floats your boat(:**

**--asha.  
**


End file.
